youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KF; Episode List)
A list of episodes in KristinaFerrisTV's My Best Friend is a Mermaid. Season 1: Discovery Episode 1: The Fall That Changed Everything Upload Date: February 9, 2012 Kristina finds a new trail with a gate that leads to a magical lake. When her former friend Emma follows Kristina, they magically turn into mermaids. Episode 2: True Friends Upload Date: February 20, 2012 Emma finds out she is a mermaid too. Meanwhile, Kristina goes for a swim and meets up with her best friend, Jordon, who spills water on her. Jordon, who hates water, jumps in the lake to search for Kristina. Episode 3: Secret Revealed...Again Upload Date: February 23, 2012 Jordon gets invited to Emma's party and invites Kristina to tag along. Everyone was having a good time until Jordon decides to trash the party. She throws a pillow at Emma, who spills water all over herself. Episode 4: Fish'd Upload Date: March 4, 2012 Sophie finds the lake Emma told her about. She sees a fish (Emma) and tells Emma about it, and they go to the lake together. Does Sophie find out Emma's secret--or does she get a secret of her own? Episode 5: Power Point Upload Date: March 8, 2012 Jordon knows Kristina's secret and Kristina knows Emma's secret. Sophie finds out Kristina's secret, and knows Jordon knows. Emma is clueless about the whole thing. They all gather at Sophie's house for a sleepover, and find out that their secret has gotten a little bit bigger. Will this puzzle be solved? Episode 6: Cursed Shell Upload Date: March 18, 2012 Kristina and Sophie see if their powers still work. Emma threatens Kristina about almost revealing her secret. Kristina goes to the lake and finds a shell that releases an evil spirit. What does Kristina do? Will they stop her? Episode 7: Finale Upload Date: March 22, 2012 Kristina, Sophie and Emma become best friends again. Just they as they start to think it's normal to be a mermaid they find a mysterious box sitting on Sophie's bed. Guess what's inside? Season 2: Secrecy Episode 8: Secretercy (sic) Upload Date: Inside the big pink box, the girls find necklaces, and gain new powers from them. They decide not to tell Jordon about it. What will happen next? Episode 9: Untrusted Upload Date: April 3, 2012 Jordon, the girl who isn't a mermaid, finds out that Emma and Sophie are mermaids too. Feeling betrayed, she decides to reveal their secret. Episode 10: Moonlight Dreams Upload Date: April 8, 2012 Sophie powers connect with a curse that happens when the full moon rises. They go outside to get Emma's things, but when the water changes colors, Sophie falls under the curse. Kristina and Emma go to find her, and they fall under the curse too. When Kristina and Sophie wake up by the lake, their powers don't work anymore. Episode 11: The Potion Upload Date: April 22, 2012 Sophie and Kristina go over to Jordon's place to see if she could help them with their mermaid powers. She makes a potion for the mermaids, which works, restoring their powers. When they leave, Jordon decides to become a mermaid. Will the others stop her? Episode 12: Transformed Upload Date: May 12, 2012 Kristina And Sophie's tails change colors. They meet up with Jordon to practice her powers. Emma comes back from yoga class, and gets invited to a party, but can't find her necklace. Episode 13: The Sleepover Upload Date: May 19, 2012 The continuation of the previous episode, many things are revealed at the girls' sleepover. Episode 14: Finale Upload Date: May 24, 2012 Jordon and Kristina go into the woods and find a diary. They go to Emma's house and enter into a Mermaid Realm. That night, the diary overpowers a soul. My Best Friend is a Mermaid the Movie Upload Date: September 30, 2012 Season 3: New Beginning Episode 15: The New Beginning Upload Date: February 19, 2013 Kristina keeps her secret for nine months until Emma finds out about being a mermaid and splashes water on her. All their memories come back, but one: when she destroyed Jordan and Sophie. Kristina now has to deal with the past and start over, but what will happen when Emma finds out she was the reason all of this happened? Episode 16: New Moon Upload Date: March 4, 2013 Emma shows Kristina her newest power, but all too soon, the full moon comes. Kristina says she'll stay with her tonight, but is that all that will keep Emma away from the water. Her dreams have became more vivid, but she still sees no story behind it. Will the dreams cause Emma to lose control, or will she finally understand the truth? Episode 17: Wet Works Upload Date: March 24, 2013 Emma has to do a project with a brainiac, Sofia. When a random marking appears on Kristina and Emma, making water attack them, Sofia researches mermaids. Episode 18: The Missing Upload Date: March 28, 2013 Sofia gets on Emma's case about the previous night. When she comes up with evidence about Sophie and Jordan, things start to turn. When Kristina finds out Emma told her, she goes to the lake, seeing Farrah and her journal. Episode 19: Closed Doors Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Farrah's journal appears before the girls' eyes, and they finally find out the truth. Episode 20: Bucket List Upload Date: May 16, 2013 Kristina and Emma are finally safe from Farrah, so they decide to do everything they couldn't do with her making their lives difficult, and come up with a very odd list. Episode 21: Finale Upload Date: August 17, 2013 Farrah is back and stronger than ever. By trapping Emma and Kristina, she plans to destroy Sofia the way she got rid of Jordan and Sophie. But when Sofia's new power helps her escape, she finally destroys Farrah once and for all. The girls, now knowing that anything can happen to them, that their friendship is too strong to hurt them. Season 4 Episode 22: The New Year Upload Date: January 6, 2014 It's been 5 months since they defeated Farrah and her plot of destroying the mermaids. Kristina, Emma and Sofia decide to celebrate New Year's together. When they bail on studying for midterms Sofia overdoes herself on sparkling cider. Kristina and Emma find her mopping the foyer in Emma's house. When she notices she is wet she passes out on the floor, leaving Kristina and Emma to get her out. Category:My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KF) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes